addicted
by starkawesomeness
Summary: tony and pepper engage in a fight . so now tony has to woo pepper again for marriage set after IM2 ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : plz plz plz … don't kill me I know I haven't updated from a loooooooooonnngggg time … I am soooo SORRY …**

" oh god oh god oh god. I am such a idiot , oh god oh god" Tony trailed off scratching his head and walking around in his workshop .

" how could I do this to her , what did I do !? why ?" he sat on his knees on the hard grey floor burying his head in both hands , suddenly a tear rolls down his face. But then an idea snapped in his head ,

" JARVIS find out Peppers location," he called out to JARVIS

" I gotta do this right." He murmured " but the question is HOW ?"

-FLASHBACK-

" Tony ? Tony ? where are you !?" Pepper fumed with anger .

Again he missed a meeting with the board of directors , why does he do this all the time . " Tony where are YOU !?" she called out again

Her heels clicking as she moved down towards the workshop after entering her code she went inside , scanned the whole area even called out his name but still no response. Tired she went to one of Tony's room or now as it was their room after Pepper moved in.

Reaching towards the door , twisting the knob and pushing the door in front , she froze .

"Tony" she murmured , her eyes watering and tears rolling down her cheeks ,

"Pep , Pep , Pepper , wait Pepper". Tony pushed the girl away from him

running towards her . "Pepper wait, its not what you think"

"pepper wait , I can explain" she turned around , her eyes all red . her lips quivering and anger boiling inside her , as he approached further she could smell alcohol . Trying to control her anger , she asked " okay then explain , explain this WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT GIRL IN OUR ROOM ?!

OR BETTER she said with a sarcastic tone " WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE DOING ON TOP OF YOU !? her voice weakening explain this to me tony ?" her voice now shaking , tears falling down , she weakly asked "why tony,? why ?"

" Pep its not what you think , trust me , I – I – I can explain , its just tha-that -"

"Just stop it tony! , you know what - , I was wrong , I so blinded that I forgot how can Tony Stark ever change . I was wrong Tony , I was wrong . " tears fell down her cheeks as she walked way and sat in the car .

"Pepper" tony whispered and a tear rolled down his face

-END OF FLASHBACK-

" Sir ? Sir ? are you alright ?"

"yeah , I am fine JARVIS , where is she right now ?"

" ms potts is in new jersey , currently in her parents house"

"JARVIS tell the pilot to get the jet ready and call happy to pick me up in an hour , I have to go to new jersey

A/N: okay people i really don't know where pepper is from so i have written new jersey, and I am very very sleepy at the moment so enjoy this . next chapter in progress

Read and review plzz….

Thank you all for reading …


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : thank you for all your reviews .. So here it is the next chapter

Pepper walked around the streets of new jersey , lost tears still stinging down her face. Her head bowed down , she is too scared to show everyone her face and keeps walking down the street .

" Pepper? , is that you?" a voice calls out

Pepper turns her head around and sees her best friend Rhythm.

" Rhythm?

"Pepper runs down and hugs her tightly , tears still streaming down her face .

" shh shh …. Calm down honey." Rhythm strokes down her hair trying to calm her down

" okay okay … its alright calm down , there is a café near by lets sit there and talk , okay ? lets go" Rhythm says

Pepper nods in agreement and wipes down her tears and walks towards the café

In the café

Pepper and Rhythm sit on a booth in the corner both ordering their beverages

" now tell me what's wrong and why didn't you tell me that you were in town ?" Rhythm asks

" I know , I know I am sorry , I should have called you up and as for why am I in town…." Peppers voice cracks and an tear escapes her eyes "Tony … he cheated on me"  
" oh my gosh Pepper I am so sorry ,I thought he changed"

Pepper continued to tell her the whole thing " I went to his room and saw another girl on top of him" . Pepper buried her head into her hand and started crying " I don't know what to say , I thought he loved me , its been 6 months we have been together I never thought he would do this … I thought he changed" she sobbed

The waiter came in with their order , they thanked him

" so tell me . what are going to do now ? did he call you or texted you ?"

" I don't know . I haven't switched on my phone yet" Pepper took out her phone from her purse " I don't think he wants to communicate with me"

*BING . BING .BING *

Peppers eyes wide

_163 missed calls 98 messages and 79 voicemails from Tony Stark _

" Pepper ? Pepper ? are you alright ?"

" yeah yeah … what ?"

Rhythm snatches the phone and smirks " I think he still loves you"

" I don't know what to sa-"

" do you love him ?"

" I – I really-I"

" yes or no ?" Rhythm asks sternly

" yes"

" would you give him a second chance ?"

"I would give him considering he asks for one"

" well , aren't these messages enough to tell you that he is dying to get you back … I mean I am sure he might be on his way here"

" I am not sure what do … currently I want to just go and cuddle up with him but then again I want him to teach a lesson too" Pepper says

Rhythm gives her a mischievous grin and says " well then I have a plan"

" oh no, missy we are not doing that" Pepper gives her a disapproving look

" oh hell yeah we are" Rhythm grins and says " this is the only way we are gonna teach him a lesson"

" you know, sometimes I wish I didn't know you" Pepper smiles

" oh come on … I am your best friend don't say that" Rhythm pouts

And they laugh

a/n : okay here you go folks the chapter is up

what might the plan be …. Hmm…. Keep thinking heres a cliffhanger for you .

plz plz plz review this story , good or bad all reviews are appreciated . thank you and love you all


End file.
